Lyrica's Twilight: Normals Overrated
by Jamilia Author Fair
Summary: Read and Find Out!
1. Ready?

Everything was fine or at least her family thought so.

Lyrica Davis was not your average fourteen year old in a family of four. She was the youngest of two children which is the reason why her family does everything they can to protect her from the outside world. Her parents did all they could to make sure no one was given the opportunity to harm their little girl while her brother made sure to stay by her side, to watch her every move, so no one took advantage of his little sister.

Lyrica was staring out, in to the rain, of her window watching a man and a woman, holding hands, rush up the side walk and into their home. She envied them. Though she was only fiourteen, she wanted what they had, she wanted to fall in love. She wanted to find someone who loved her, someone who would accept her for who she is, but she knew that would never happen. She was to abnormal, to much of a danger to the human world, and she would surely harm the people around her and the man she hoped to love.

"Carson!" Lyrica turns her head towards her bed room door as her brothers voice sounds through the door. Carson was her middle name. Sighing, Lyrica throws her feet over the edge of the sitting stool, that connected to her window, and walked over to the door where she threw it open. Standing there was her seventeen year old brother is his black suit and tie. Masons' eyes widened at the sight of his little sister. She was dressed in a black, spaghetti strap dress that stopped just below her knees, she wore a pair of black and red, what looked to be three inches tall, stilettos with a pair of matching earrings and with her hair laying loosely over her shoulder and down her back.

"What," Lyrica, for the fifth time tonight, took another glance at herself in the full body mirror that occupied the outside of her door, "...is it too much?" She questioned, turning her gaze back to her brother who blinked a couple of times before finally gracing her ears with his husky voice.

"No, you look amazing. You're beautiful, Carson as you always are." He responded.

Carson allowed for a smile to grace her lips revealing her pearly whites.

"Thank you brother. I have to say that you yourself are looking just as handsome as always." She replied. With a smile Mason held out his arm for his sister just as she made her way back from grabbing her coat.

"Ready?" He asked.

Lyrica responded with a short nod and a smile.

"Just as long as you're by my side." Replying with a short nod of his own, Mason guided his sister down the hall towards the stair case, down the two sets of fifteen stairs staircase, passed the living room and our the front door where their parents stood next to their Black SUV. Upon seeing their daughter, Mason and Lyricas' parents mouths hung agape which caused a huge grin to fall upon Masons' lips.

"I know, isn't she beautiful?" He questions, lowering his hand to her mid-back, guiding them both closer to their parents. Her mother, Chelsea Davis, stepped forward and cupped her daughters' pale and make-up free face in her hands while gazing deeply into her eyes.

"There are no words to describe how enchanting you look." She says as she forced back the tears that threatened to ruin her make-up. She just couldn't help but be filled with so much joy and happiness as she watches her little girl grow into a beautiful young woman before her eyes. Lyrica smiles at her mother as she lifts her hands and wraps them around her wrist, "You're just as enchanting." She says to her beautiful mother who is dressed in a black and white, ankle length dress with a pair of matching two inch heels and earrings, a matching hand bag to go along with it and with her hair pulled back into a perfect bun.

Chelsea smiles and places a kiss to her daughters forehead, "Thank you, sweetie." She says just as her husband and Lyricas' father, Samuel "Sam" Davis, took her spot before his little girl.

"You're mother's right, you are enchanting." He says. Lyrica smiles as her fathers husky voice filled her ears.

"So are you." She says, eying her fathers attire. He was dressed in a black suit and tie, his tie being a dark red with black stripes, and his hair slicked back with very little gel, which by the way, made him look ten years younger. Samuel pulled his daughter into his arms, tightening his grip, and kissed her hair, "Let's hope your brother and I won't have to kick some young mans ass for getting the wrong idea." He says which earned a small laugh from Lyricas lips.

"Lets hope." She says pulling away.

"If we want to make it to the party on time we need to leave right now." Mason says just as he placed a kiss on his mothers cheek.

"Mason's right, we should get a move on." Chelsea said.

The drive to The LMCDF (LyricaMasonChelseaDavisFamily) Building, that Samuel Davis owned, was a very calm one. No one spoke, but everyone acknowledged that the others were there, whether it was with a soft smile or a quick glance their way, no one ignored the other. Mason, on the other hand, watched his sister closely. She was fiddling with her fingers which he came to realize she only did that when she was nervous. He could tell that going out in public with so many people around concerned her. She didn't want to cause her family trouble by exposing what she really was to the world. Not only would it destroy her family, but it may also get them locked away or killed and she couldn't bare the thought of losing her family. With a sigh, Mason reached over and took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. Lyrica glanced over at her brother and smiled. She loved that he was protective of her and that they had a close brother and sister relationship. She could tell him anything.

"How are you holding up?" Lyrica gently squeezed his hand.

"I'm fine, just a little nervous is all." She replies.

"Don't be. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you." Mason replies back.

Lyrica shakes her head, a small frown on her lips.

"That's not what I'm worried about." She says.

Mason sighs before leaning over and kissing her cheek, "You'll be fine, I promise." He says. With a small nod, Lyrica turned her attention back to the passing green blurs as her father whipped passed them. If she wanted, she could make out every detail to the passing blurs of green, brown and yellow, but she choose not to. She wanted to be as normal as she could but there was a voice in the back of her mind that screamed' You'll never be Normal! You're Not Normal! You're A Monster!' She tried her best to ignore the voice, but it didn't seem to work. The more she tried to ignore it the louder it became


	2. Arrival

"We're here." Samuel Davis announced, pulling up to the valet.

The two men on the house stepped out of their car, Mr. Davis handing the keys to Josh who was one of the valet men and the only one he trusted with his car, and walked around to the ladies side and opened their doors for them. The women smiled at the men and allowed for them to help them out.

"My lady." Mason says. With a smile, Lyrica takes his hand and allows him to pull her out and onto her feet.

"Thank you kind sir." She replies.

The two Davis children burst into a small fit of laughter as they watched their parents do the exact same thing. "Get your own pick up line dad." Mason says. Samuel smiles at his son before resting his hand on the small of his wife's back.

"Lets head inside. We have a family we have to welcome to town." Chelsea said, smiling at her family. With a short nod from Mason, The Davis Family made their way up the red carpet and into the building.

The moment The Davis Family walked into the building everyone began clapping and cheering for them, which Lyrica found very uncomfortable. She hated all the attention and sometimes wish her father wasn't such a known man, but there was nothing she could do about it. Well, she could do something, but she wouldn't do that to her father. She knows how hard he worked to get to where he is today. Ignoring all the stares, Lyrica forced a smile and allowed for her brothers arm to wrap itself around her middle and pull her closer. She hated event like this. Everyone always tried to be her friend and she knew she could never get to close to anyone. Tonight's event is to welcome The New Family to town and make them feel welcome.

The Cullen Family had arrived, forced by Esme the mother figure in the house, thirty minutes before The Davis Family. No one understood why everyone was so eager to see The Davis Family, no one but Edward. Being the mind reader of the family he could see what caused the eagerness and the excitement. It was a girl. She was on every mind in the building. Despite the fact that he could read everyone's mind he could not, for the sake of his sanity, get a clear picture of her, everything was a blur.

"Edward?" He glanced over at his sister Alice who stood next to him with her husband, Jasper Hale, at her side. He envied them, his entire family, they had someone they could love for eternity and he was destined to be alone.

"What is it Alice?" He questioned, still trying to search for a clear picture of the human that dictated everyone's mind.

"Do you know what has everyone so...excited?" She asks him.

"It's a human. A girl. They're all waiting for a girl." He responded.

Rosalie Hale, the most beautiful of her family, scoffed, "All this commotion for a human?" She rolled her eyes.

"Come on babe, we're suppose to have a good time. This is a party for us." Emmett Cullen, her very masculine yet bear like husband, says. Rolling her eyes Rosalie wrapped her arms around his waist just as he kissed the top of her head.

Suddenly, the the room erupted into cheers and applause, which earned the curiosity of The Cullen Family who turned their attention to the entrance of the building. They watched as a beautiful man and woman walked through the door with smiles on their lips. The woman was dressed in a black and white dress with matching earrings, heels and bag with her hair pulled back into a perfect bun and the man dressed in a black suit and dark red tie with black stripes and his hair slicked back with very little gel. They were a beautiful older couple who looked to be in their early thirties. Their eyes then fell onto the young male who was dressed in a black suit and tie with his hair cut short. He had a smile on his lips and was a very attractive young man. Suddenly, a gust of wind stormed its way into the building causing the entire Cullen Family to nearly have the breath knocked out of them. They were hit with the most intoxicating scent they have ever smelled. In all the years they've been on earth, never have they smelled something so strong or remotely strong as the one that surrounded them this very moment. Edward was suddenly bombarded with the thoughts of every human in the room.

'There she is.'

'She's beautiful.'

'I can't believe she's their daughter.'

'Look at her. She's just as beautiful as the new family'

'I wonder if she's single. Ugh! Probably not. A beautiful girl like her can't be single.'

'I'd love to have her.'

'I wonder if anyone has hit that yet.'

The thoughts that filled the mind of both sex's was found to be very disturbing to Edward. How could anyone have such thoughts towards one person? Curious as to what everyone was so hung up on, Edward and his Family searched for the human that consumed everyone's mind. Not twenty seconds later did The Cullen Family gasp in shock, for they had found her. She was arm and arm with the young human male that had just walked in behind his parents. She was the most beautiful being they've come to see on earth. She was...enchanting. She was dressed in a black, spaghetti strap dress that stopped just below her knees, a pair of three inch stilettos with her hair falling over her shoulders and down her back. She had flawless pale skin, that seemed to glow in the lighting, a feminine athletic body, and full lips that were pulled up into a smile. Even Rosalie, the most beautiful of her family, could not deny how truly enchanting she looked. She'd never met a human who she could actually compare herself to and not feel insulted.


	3. Welcome

"She's..."

"Beautiful?" Emmett says.

"Gorgeous?" Alice replies.

"Stunning?" Carlisle says.

"Ravishing?" Jasper replied.

"Divine?" Esme says.

Edward had nothing to say. To him there were no words to describe her beauty. There was nothing in the world that could describe all the beauty she possessed.

"...enchanting." Rosalie replied, her eyes never leaving the very beautiful Lyrica Davis. They had to know her name. Not only was she beautiful, but she had the most alluring scent that any of them have ever smelled.

"Who is she?" Alice Cullen asked her brother. She tore her gaze from the enchanting human and onto her brother, "Edward?" She could see that he was no longer in their world, but in a world that only seemed to surround the beautiful human. He was so lost that he could hear and see nothing but the sound of her heartbeat and her face and her face only. His cold, dead heart nearly jumped out of his chest the moment she smiled.

"Edward!?" Alice called out a little louder, snapping Edward from his own little world.

Shaking his head, Edward turned his attention towards his now smiling family, "What?" Everyone shook their heads at him.

"It seems to me that you've become Enchanted with her." Emmett teased.

Edward rolled his eyes at his brothers remark.

"What's her name?" Alice asked her brother, ignoring Emmett.

Edward turned his attention back towards the human that seemed to be on everyone's mind, "Lyrica. Lyrica Davis, but most people call her Lyric as her brother calls her Carson." He replies, not taking his eyes off her as she is being pulled into one conversation to another. He couldn't help but want to touch her, to feel the warmth of her skin, to hold her in his arms and tightly against his chest. He wanted to protect her. What Edward Cullen didn't know was that Lyrica Davis could protect herself a lot better than he thinks.

"Um, I'd like to welcome Mr. Samuel Davis." Some says. The Cullen Family watched as Samuel Davis and his family made their way on stage.

"Hello and welcome. I'd like to thank everyone for coming to night, it's an honor to have all of you here with my family and I tonight. It means a lot to the four of us to have your support and friendship. As you all know, this is a party to Welcome The Cullen Family into our town." His eyes fond the Cullen's, who were standing in the middle of the room.

"We'd like to welcome you Cullen Family and on behalf of my family and this town we hope you love it here just as we do." He says, raising his glass. The Cullen's forced a smile. Lyricas scent seemed to grow stronger.

"To The Cullen Family!" He cheers.

"To The Cullen Family!" Everyone cheered.

After everything calmed down Edward made his way out onto the balcony that was being overlooked by the moon. He hadn't noticed that the balcony was already being occupied by some one. Lyrica. Her scent was strong even out doors, but not as strong as it is inside. She was facing away from him, her head tilted up staring at the moon. She quickly spun around upon hearing someone behind her. A small gasp threatened to escape her lips as she looked upon the face of the man that stood before her. He was the most beautiful being she's ever seen. His skin was almost as pale as hers, he had bronze colored hair, a strong jaw bone and face structure, full pink lips and the most beautiful dark topaz colored eyes. He was dressed in a black suit with a blue tie and his hair was a mess, but the kind that looked like he constantly ran his fingers through it. He was average built, which meant he wasn't to big or to small and he looked to stand at about six foot three which left Lyrica at an estimated five foot nine.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know someone was already up here, I'll leave you alone." The young male said, turning to leave her standing there alone. Not that she minded being along, it was better for everyone if she was along, but she couldn't help but want his company but she knew being in his company would only cause her to want to know more about him and she couldn't do that.

"No, you can stay. You don't have to leave on my account, I'll go." She says, meeting his gaze before walking passed him.

"Please," She stopped in her tracks, looking over her shoulder and meeting his gaze, "...don't leave on my account. Stay." He replies. She wanted to stay so badly, but she knew if there was any chance of keeping him safe, of not getting him involved in her life or with him then she had to prevent herself from getting to know him, no matter how much she wanted to say yes.

"No, it's fine. I was on my way out anyway. Plus, my brother is probably looking for me by now." She said. And as if on cue, Mason rounded the corner.

"Carson!" He yelled in relief. He'd been searching for her for fifteen minutes. He was worried that something had happened to her. It took him only eleven steps before he had his arms around her middle pulling her into an embrace. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and held onto her tightly.

"I've been looking for you for fifteen minutes. I thought something happened to you." He cried, tears threatening to spill over. Taring her gaze from the beautiful male before her, she leaned back and cupped her brothers face in her hands.

"I'm sorry I worried you. I needed air and this was the only place Max and Milo would allow me to go. The kept the entrance blocked from me, you know how they are." She said, smiling.

Mason nodded.

"Just- call or text me where you are next time." He said.

She nodded.

"Promise." She said.


End file.
